Please come back and say you love me
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: Plays at Fleurs and Bills wedding. Harry drinks too much and things happen.Sad end.GinnyHarry.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, a pity that.

This is sad Harry/Ginny fic. Don't like, don't read.

I might write a sequel, but I'll have to see about that with how this one is going and all.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark green robe, the colour of his eyes, and his hair was semi-flat.

'Looking good Har.' Ron said with a sad smile. His own robe was slightly too short and looked as if it existed from different robes all stitched together.

'You too, Ron.' Harry chuckled. Ron checked himself again in the mirror and pulled a face.

'Gah, I look as if I bought one of Lupins old robes.'

'It's not that bad, is it?' Lupin said from where he stood in the door.

'Oh, er…No!' Ron tried. Lupin smiled and turned around.

' Think he's angry?' Ron asked Harry nervously.

'Naw, I can't really picture Remus angry for anything, let alone for this.' Harry said.

'Hurry up!' This time it was Hermoine. Ron blushed furiously and stuttered something incoherent.

'We're done already, Ron here just got a bit insecure about his er…outfit.'

Hermoine looked absolutely gorgeous in her Lila dress with lily flowers upon them and in her hair.

'Come on then.' She lead them through the church corridor, and into the hall they had rented for the happening.

Bill already stood at the altar , looking quit nervous.

Then soft music started to play and Fleur walked in. She wore a white, loose dress, with flatters and flowers everywhere and she looked like a nymph with her hair like that.( A/N Like Galadriel in Lord of The Rings)

Several gasps were heard and Rons mouth dropped in awe.

Even Hermoine and Ginny were gawking.

Bill smiled brightly as she stood next to him.

' Ron, would you like to dance with me?' Hermoine asked. Ron coloured (again) but nodded.

'They look so good together, don't you think?' Ginny said , smiling.

Harry had to agree. Ron and Hermoine did look good together. They deserved it.

' Yes, they do.' Harry also thought that he had a little too much firewiskey for his own good.

His head was spinning crazy.

'Urgh, I don't feel so good.' He whispered. Ginny eyed him suspiciously before stating;' You drank too much.'

' Even I figured that one out.' He chuckled. She smiled at him. He stared at her.

She came closer and suddenly warm , soft lips were upon his own. He pushed a little and she moaned softly into his mouth.

He pulled away and took her to the bathroom.

'Harry-'

'Shh.' He pushed her onto the sink, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Harry attacked Ginny's mouth again and slipped his tongue in.

She gasped but then started to move against him with her own tongue and her body seemed to move along , too.

Her hands were everywhere, and her dress has slipped of to her knees and she was standing again, against the cool wall.

He nuzzled her neck and placed feather-light kisses there.

'Oh Harry, I want you so badly.' She moaned as his hand made his way downwards.

That shook him to reality, made him realize this was Ginny, and that he wasn't supposed to do this!

'No ,no! Ginny, stop!' He stepped back and shook his head.

Ginny slumped down upon the floor and sobbed.' Why?' it came out so broken.

'Because, I told you then, I'll tell you again. It just...it's too dangerous for you. Voldemort hurts the ones I love, kills them. And I love you. So I don't want to loose you. Not because I can't help myself from…I just can't. You said you understood.'

'I did. I do. I just want to be with you Harry. I love you. I have since the first time we met!'

'I know…I know. But I don't want you to get hurt! So just back off! Okay? We can't do this anymore.' He sounded cold and he knew it, but if this was the only way to keep her safe it would have to do.

' Fine. Just leave. LEAVE!' She screamed. Harry left.

Ginny cried and it felt as though she was ripped apart. It hurt, badly.

"_Please come back and say you love me…"_

That's it!

If you like ,please review. If you hate, er, well then you have to see what you do . jumps behind the sofa

If you want a sequel, please review!


End file.
